Exodus
by Zreo13
Summary: The idea of a free land called America failed to come to pass, but ideas can never die
1. Chapter 1

I do not own code geass or anything that is related to video games or movies

Exile

Civil war, a war that divides countries, makes family's turn on one another, forces one to spread the blood of his own countrymen. Britannia, a so called holy empire formed after the after the fall of the American Revolution, though even when the revolution had fallen and the leaders of the revolution had been made example of by the King of England through execution their dream that had been passed onto the next generation had not died. What the King or the nobles had failed to comprehend at the time was that the idea of a Nation built from free people would not be forgotten, the idea would not be tarnished by the deaths of its leaders, that one day those who would be oppressed would rise up, that those who would be looked down on by the privileged and enslaved would find themselves standing up against the oppression.

In 1982 civil war had broken out through Britannia. Due to the system that the royal family had used on their people since the first emperor tension had grown over the decades as those who had been born as a commoner given lesser right to those who were born into noble family's. Over time people had started to stand up and speak out against the nobles that used them as slaves. Due to the system nobles had begun to use the commoners more like slaves over time, this led to poverty, New York became the biggest industry city in the world, and the home to the largest number of commoners in the Britannian Empire. The city was built as two layers, the bottom was for factory works and commoners, and on top was where the nobles stood keeping in control of their workers/slaves. One day a child had been shot speaking out for his sister for unfair treatment they had been getting from the managers and police force. He and his sister were both shot as examples by the noble who own the factory think it would keep the rest of the commoners in their place. That noble made the biggest mistake in history.

The day was 2/2/82. The twins were both shot in the head in front of other workers that sparked one of the biggest uprisings in the world. Across the Britannia the Empire footage had been played of the twins that day which coursed riots all over New York and the rest of Britannia. To keep the commoners in check first the 98th Emperor had the leaders of the rioters made examples like Washington. This only provoked the commoners even more but not only that, a hand full of noble that had sympathy for the commoners gave their support as well. The one noble that stood out the most was none other than Lady Marianne VI Britannia corset of the Emperor and the Knight of one. Marianne VI Britannia was a renowned KMP who had support of high ranking nobles which highly connected in the Military, but what made her the commoners biggest supporter and sympathiser was she her birth rights. She was born as a commoner who had built her name in the army. After seeing the man she had once come to love done to people she had once known her dissection was made, but she chose to not use violence but politics. With the support of a vast number of nobles they had come up with a solution. The Bill Of Rights.

When word of the bill the commoners thought of Marianne as a good send, here was a person that would change their live for the better that had the emperors ears as a Knight of Round, but sadly things would change. The Emperor had agreed to the bill which pleased the commoners and anger the nobles, since the system had been in placed the nobles had gotten to use to having commoners as work due to cheap pay and workers, if the bill went ahead no one knew what the outcome could bring and that brought fear. In a selfish act Marianne was assassinated in her own home. Her daughter Nunnally VI Britannia had been crippled even though her mother had tried to protect her while her son Lelouch VI Britannia could only stand by as his own mother was murdered. But what surprised not only the nobles who had ordered the assassination but everyone else was that the investigation of her death had been called off by the Emperor himself. This led to Chaos.

After three weeks since her death Britannia had gone into civil war once more. No truly knew why the Emperor had called off the investigation, but since then he came down on the commoners with an iron fist. Thousands died through the bloodshed wither it was men woman children or nobles. Neither side would stand down; nether would give in to the other.

After a month since his mother had been murdered Lelouch had gained an audience along with his sister to see their father. In front of the royal court consistent of nobles and his extended family members.

"What is it you want" said Charles the 98th Emperor "Because of your foolish mother she has become a stupid symbol of the dirt"

Nether sibling showed any emotion to the words that had been said of their mother

"Under article 31 slash b we here by exile ourselves and those under our mother's banner from Britannia!" they both yelled as one.

This brought a shock to everyone at court article 31 slash b had never once been used, it was a self exile declaration for noble or the royal family to be removed from the homeland and all those under his or her banner. If they used their mother's banner every person who supported Marianne would be exiled for life. Which meant every commoner, noble; soldier and company that were supporters would go into exile.

"You dear use my own laws against me!" cried their father

"For the good of the people and in our mothers name we would do what is needed to insure that the people that our mother loved will no longer be oppressed by you" Lelouch said "We will leave and you can carry on and be an asshole that you are"

"You dear speck to me in such a manner!"

"Yes! " Spoke Nunnally "This civil war that had started due to a selfless noble has cost countless lives of innocent people. You have not only let this war carry on but allowed the nobles get away with murder!"

Never did anyone imagine Nunnally to stand up against her father, the fact she was crippled from the waste below and showed no fear was amazing to most if not all in the audience. Those that were her siblings couldn't believe that this was the sweet innocent girl that they thought would amount to nothing now standing up to their father with her bother at her side.

"You dear speak weakling"

"I dear speak considering it is you that I am talking to you!"

"So the weakest of my children finally stand, distasteful. I should have you both killed as of now"

"You can't" said Lelouch "to do so you would be giving up your right a Emperor" This brought a shock to everyone "Under article 57 part D "if anyone is found guilty of killing any spouse the royal family whether he or she is a commoner noble or Emperor!"

Cries of outrage filled the room. Never had an Emperor constrained by his or her own laws. But yet here were two of the youngest sibling of the royal family using the laws that the first Emperor had written down against their own father.

"You dear..."

"We dear if it benefits the people that our mother cared for!" The both yelled

Everything came to a standstill at that moment. No one dared say a word. Charles looked at the two children that were born as his weakest that had now not only stood up to him but basically had him griped by the ball sack.

"Fine then" he said with angry "From this day forth, if anyone that is under my late wife's band and all that follow her are here by exiled from the homeland for life"

Ever since that day over 16 million commoners, 13 noble houses, three different military forces consistent of navy, air force and ground troops left three weeks after the siblings audience with their father. The people who remained in the home land called it the most cowardly act in history. The rest of the world called it the greatest exile in history of mankind. The exiles themselves called it The Exodus

Pleas review and tell me what you think of my first story


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own code geass or any of the games that relate to characters or items on this fanfic

Rise of Helghan

It had been ten years since the disappearance of the Exodus people, ten years since the last sighting of the banished people had been sited on hundreds of Military ships heading to the Frozen wastelands of the South Pole. When word had gotten out where the banished people were heading many people from other nation thought of them as fools. And for good reason because of two words. Nuclear Devastation.

In the hunt for a new source of metal due to the lack of source in Britannia, Britannia had been on the hunt for sakuradite, the same metal found in Japan. When it was heard that a miner discovered the same metal in the South Pole everyone wanted a piece of it. Since Britannia had created the humanoid weapon called knightmare from sakuradite everyone wanted it, which leads to war.

Five years two of the top nations (Britannia China) went at it with each other for the material and neither side was going to win. In the end to make sure the other side would never get their hands on it nukes were fired at the South Pole making it uninhabitable for thousands of years.

Which made people wonder why Exodus would chose to go there out of all places.

After ten years of The Exodus

Hellgan. The land of the banished. over the ten years the people of The Exodus were forced to live in hardship once more. The South Pole was if not the most difficult lands to survive in: first was the temperature that people had to injure. Then there was the dead land itself, nothing would grow. But worst of all was the radiation poisoning that affected everyone. The SP was a hellhole.

But that did not stop them. They found ways to overcome the problems that they faced. Ships were used as housing until underground bunkers known a Vaults were built, each vault could house up to a thousand of people at a time, grow food and purify water.

The radiation problem that they faced was the hardest then to overcome, people died monthly because of this problem. But a solution had been found. A scientist name Mobies Headason had been experimenting with the radiation poisoning and soon found a vaccine made from his own blood that he had first infected with himself since the antidote needed this and no one else would volunteer. The vaccine was made but Mobies was forced to abandon his body and place his brains in a mobile floating unite. (Think of the ones from fallout old world blues which I do not own)

After the main problems had been solved the city of Hellgan was built which connected all the Vaults together and forming a giant dome under the ice. And no one outside SP knew a thing.

Lelouch and his sister sat together at a large round table inside of Hellgans Capital building. With them were five other people. The first was head of the Military, General Radc, one of the most brilliant military strategist and commander. He was one of Marrianers biggest supporters; he was elected for the position of General by both the Royal twins and the Military itself. (Looks the same from killzone 2, if you have not played it then look it up on google or Youtube)

The second person was head of the media, Detard Raed. The only reason that he left the homeland and joined the Exodus was of one thing, the biggest story of his lifetime. (Looks the same from code geass)

The third person was head Overseer of the Vaults, Chairman Valllry Deson, a tall and beautiful woman in her late 20s with long brown hair and red eyes, when asked to be head Overseer of the Vaults she only smiled and said yes. Before being head Overseer she had been Overseer for Vault 101, when she had first been elected for the job the vault was in ruff shape and the recourses was at to a bear minimum. With a year she did the impossible and made Vault 101 into the top Vault to be in. Now all the Vaults were in top shape because of her and the people were more than happy about it.

The fourth person was head of the industrial department. Chairman Jeremiah Fink (Looks the same as on Bioshock 3) Because of him using the sakuradite from the SP and making it into weapons like Knightmares, tanks ect was like clockwork. Before Exodus he was nothing more than a pocket watch maker for nobles, his father taught him everything about business and money through school book that many were forced to steal at the time. When the nobles twins came up to him after the Vaults had been made offering the job as head of Industry Fink smiled and said to himself "Like clockwork"

The final person was head of the R&D Chairman Stahl (Looks the same from Killzone 3) Stahl came from the noble family which were sympathizers of the commoners. His family were the ones to create the first ever Knightmare and other types of weapons. When given the job Stahl had been built a facility that housed scientist which its goal was to make discover, create and answer any question that came to them. The facility called The Think Tank. Because of them cybernetics, AIs, robotic implants had been discovered and made. There most prized success was the thinker (Looks like the computer from Bioshock 2 DLC Maneuvers den)

"Thank you all for coming" Said Lelouch. From the small boy he had grown into a brilliant and strong leader. When voted to be leader along with his sister he had undergone change. He had started training as a soldier and went through training to operate a Knightmare himself, over time he had become the second coming of the Flash (AKA his mother, knight of one. and looks the same as he did in the anime) he wore a dark black military trench coat, commando boots, black pants and vest with a white top underneath. "I understand that this meeting was short notice but our Intel has come up with something quite distorting"

"How bad is it sir?" said Radc

"We believe that our father has been imposition with something for Quit sometime" said Nunnally. Since she had been crippled from the waist down her had forced in becoming one of the most smartest people in the think take. Already she had made a name for herself when she work on the The Think which now was her personal AI (Doesn't look as weak like on the anime and wears a lab coat) "You can come out now"

From the shadow of the room came out a figure in a black trench coat with a hood darkening his face. This man was the head of Intel and the head of an Assassin organization called the Creed (Its Desmon)

"This information was hard to come by but our informant came through" in the center of the table a holograph image of Charles and a boy stand next to him. (Looks like VV from the anime) "Our informant was almost caught when sending this information and you would have to bear with us what were about to tell show you" Another image came up on screen, this time it was a photo of Younger version of Charles as a kid with the same boy next to him.

"You have got to be joking" said Fink

"What's even worse is this boy or man whose code name is VV has the ability to hand out gifts or contracts as they put it. These contracts give powers out to the person under contract. This man VV has a Unite under his command somewhere in the world and has been creating contracts with people in this unite"

"And would the basterd King by any chance have one?" Fink asked

"Yes"

They sat there for a while taking in the news.

"Do we have any proof that Charles ha this so called power?"

"No, but the inform is working on it"

"Then do we know who his VV is then?"

"We do. That photo that you saw of them together was a family portrait. Charles dead twin brother Victor IL Britannia"

"So the Victors death was a cover up" said Stahl "I remember meeting him once as a boy. The two of them had a tight relationship as twins"

"Will until more information is found on him and his unite we can't do anything about it. Desmon what is the states in Japan" Lelouch asked

"The Facility that you requested to be built is underway. When Britannia attacks Japan the Vault 13 will be fully operational. The six houses of Kyoto know nothing about it or our presence"

"And the Prime Minster?"

"He knows nothing as will, as far as anyone is concerned the land we brought is nothing more than a vineyard"

"Good"

"Is there anything else you need me for?"

"No that will be all"

Desmon sunk back into the shadow again which creped out some the rest of the council members.

"Can't he ever used the door" Vallry complained

"Now onto other business. In a week I'll be leaving for Japan with Modies to oversee the construction of Vault 13. While I am away my sister will be in charged"

"Do we have a easement to when project ADAM and EVE are going to start?" said Radc

"As soon as Vault 13 is fully operational"

With that the meeting was over and everyone but the twins left.

"Do you really have to go?" Nunnally asked

"Yes, when Britannia finally acts we will be saving over thousands from enslavement, not only that but it will be giving us a good image to the press"

"Will Orange be going with you?"

Orange if not the most loyal person to the twins. Before Exodus Orange AKA Jeremiah Gottwald was one of their mothers supporters' and was a part of her private made force called code name Helgast. While a apart of her private military force Jeremiah rose in ranks and became close to her as brother/sister. When their mother died Jeremiah took it upon herself to care for the twins knowing what their father was like. During the time Hellgan (Their nation) was raising Jeremiah suffered radiation poisoning before the vaccine went out, this lead the twins devastated and turned top Modies, Starhl and others in R&D for help. At the time research in cybernetics had come to a standstill until someone who had the will to survive the surgery. Jeremiah was the first person in history to have most of his organs, bones and blood replaced with cybernetic implants. (Looks the same as in the anime but cloths covered in black and grey with a Guyforx mask and glowing orange eyes)

"No, he will stay here with you. Father Anderson will be accompanying me to Japan" (Watch Hellsing Ultimate, its a must see anime. Father Anderson is the second person with cybernetics and looks the same from the anime)

"I see. Cécile Croomy gave him his next upgrade last night, as of now he's one of our most deadliest soldiers we got"

Cécile Croomy had been one of Bratannias rising scientist, as subordinate of Loyd Puddin they had created second generation Knightmare. At the time she thought people would knowledge her but due to the fact that she was a commoner at birth people of noble states saw her nothing more than Loyds maid. what people did not notice or realize was if not for her second generation Knightmares would had taken three times as long to create if only Loyd had been working. Her being a part of Hellgan R&D was a boost when it came to weaponry and knightmare development. I not for her and her team Hellgan wouldn't have AIs, energy weapons, energy shielding, power armor and nanotech armor.

"Exhalent" he smiled

This chapter was to answer as many questions from my last reviews

Please review more and help with ideas


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own Code Geass or any of the games that part of this fanfic a related to

MUST READ

To wolfblood123 this is a Lalouch/Kallen Fic. Maybe with C.C as well

To COLINZBERTRAM I am happy that you are so interested in my fanifc and love the fact that you have asked many questions. BUT I am sorry but I can't answer all of them, I tried when writing this chapter but there would be too many spoilers sorry T_T

To Lioness 10784 this isn't a one shot and I hope to make this into a fall fanfic

Thank you everyone who likes, favorite and follows this story here you go

Depart

During the week before his departure Lalouch trained for the rest of the week and spent as much time as he could with his sister, when they had been born they were inseparable and now due to the plan that he and the rest of the council had made would come to in effect.

The plan was to have Vaults built across the world that had not been concurred by Brattania at the time; this would allow them to have access to spy net works and resistance cell across the areas. They would be supporting them time and molding the under one leader which Lalouch would take command of with only one true goal in mind. The destruction of Brattania.

Already Vaults were being constructed across the world that world be housed by the lands refuges. Though this armies built and trained from refuges and Brattania would be none the wiser.

Vault 13 would be the pillar that would weigh the fate of the war to come. Since the world believes sakarudite can now only be found in Mt Fuji in Japan control over this material could per long the war that is to come if Brattania kept control over Japan. When word from the spies in Brattania said that there would be a war struck on Japan to gain control of its resources the council believe to start "Project Zero" would be perfect after Brattania had conquered Japan. Since the Helgan itself was still being built and their own people were still taking baby steps in building their own nation and the next generation of weaponry there would be no way to defend Japan. This is how the Vault idea came in.

Each Vault would house up to 27,500 people. Each Vault would be able to build its own weaponry, grow food, have clean water and anything else that would be needed to house and weaponised its residents. Each Vault like the first in Helgan each Vault would have an overseer, depending on its country there would be a number of Vaults being constructed. Helgan had in total of 82 Vaults which were no connected by railway and built into a city. Japan would have in a short time 12 Vaults housing up to 330000. The high overseer that would be watching over the Japan Vaults would be Lalouch under the code name "Zero" with a co worker "Illusive man".

Overlooking the city he and his people had built he realized how far they had come. At first he was nothing but a prince with a name and his people were nothing but found upon by their own. And now they were a nation that had nothing at the beginning now with the most advance technology and army the world had yet to see.

"Soon the world will know peace" he said to himself "And we will be all equal"

"Such a wonderful site is it not" said a voice in the shadow. Father Anderson stepped out with a grin on his face "Almost eleven years since it has been that fateful day and here we are"

"I've always kept my promises Father, as you have kept yours. Is the ship read to depart?"

"Just waiting for you. Miss Cecile has offered to come; both she and Mobies want to get a head start on their 'Children""

"Doesn't surprise me. I've been wondering if we even should go ahead with ADAM and EVE. Knightmares are bad but those would be even worse"

"If you want my advice as a man of the lord scrap the projects. But the advice as a Helgin, pilot them yourself"

Once everything was in order he was taken to the Helgan air force bass by train. Waiting for him was the Normandy (Same as the one from mass effect 3 but painted black with the Helgast symbol on it) I was the fast aircraft to come out of the R&D and was given to him as a birthday present. Seeing him off was all of Helgan, troops were all lined up with the council members waiting for him by his ship.

"I guess this is my final announcement to my nation" he said to them

They nodded and his sister smiled knowing that he would do one that would raise moral for while he was gone.

All over the city the people of Helgan were ether tuned in on a radio or watching their leader on a TV or Smartphone.

"My people, sons and Daughters of Helgan. For many years you were shunt, oppressed and tossed out by those who we sort to escape" called out referring to Brattania "Ten years ago I asked for time, and the time had been granted by you. the strength in my arms, and the holders of our dream

"Ten years ago we embarked in the greatest exodus in the history of mankind. An Exodus changed our bodies, at first it had weekend us, but in fact we were growing stronger

"In the time that you have given me we have built our nation, we have built our strength and we have rebuilt out pride!"

All across Helgan people were cheering for their leader and their accomplishments'

"Now we stand united, soon those who seek to divide us will hear our voice, because we will stand as one and will be ignored no more

"For now I shall leave you in the hands of my sister, I will go out and gather our brothers and sister that are suffering as you and I have. And when we as a world truly have gathered as one..." He took in a breath "Brattania will know that freedom... belongs to everyone"

(Classified documents/ Commander Clearance only)

(Clearance accepted)

(Welcome Zero)

Infantry troop's armory

- Class 1 energy pistol

- Class 1 energy rifle

- Class 1 energy grenades

- Class 1 Power amour (able to withstand normal weapons such as rifle/pistol fire. Has HVA and communicators built inside the helmets with omi-tool system) these troops are your normal foot soldiers but are deadly to counter. They are train to deal with the most tuffs' situations even against Knightmares they are formidable) ((Think of killzone Helgast troops and brotherhood of steel troops mixed together))

Heavy troop's armory

- Class 1 energy rifle

- Class 1 rocket launcher

- Class 1 mini gun

- Class 1 energy mini gun

- Class 2 power armor (much more durable than the class 1 power amour, able to withstand Knightmare fire but lacks in speed but makes up in defense)

Sniper troop's armory

- Class 1 energy sniper rifle

- 2 Class 2 energy pistols (able to shot long range and lighter than the Class 1)

- Class 1 cloaking power armor (able the wear to turn in visible for 30 minutes. Isn't as tuff as the Class 1 power amour but is able to withstand rifle bullets for a short period of time)

Vehicles

Tanks

- Class 1 ((Spotters)) Gorses rifle cannon. Operated by 2 people. (Able to with stand infantry troops but weak against Heavy armor. Best used as support fire from a far distance like a sniper.)

- Class 2 ((Carrier)) Twin energy Gatling guns. Operated by 3 people. (Able to carry up to 10 troops in and out of the feld. Has level tree speed and can go up to 60km and 95km if installed with and energy cluster ((able to boost the energy in engines by half)) Good against infantry and is able to withstand infantry and knight mare rifle fire. Only heavy weapon fire is effective against the Carrier but makes up in the speed it can go)

- Class 3 ((Bird hunters)) AA energy weaponry. Able to shoot down aircraft. Uses the lasts AA weapons devolved, able to shoot down from jet to airship like the Avalon and so on. The only problem is the fact that its weight makes it slow to more. The AA cannon itself can tear through anything that comes within 3500 feet making enemy air support worthless)

- Class 4 ((Hunters)) Light weight energy cannons. Operated by 2. This tank can reach up to 150km through the jet engines that had been put into them. (The tank had light plating and can withstand heavy weapons. Main use as its name said is to hunt down enemy tanks at high speeds and agility)

- Class 5 ((Reaper)) High power energy cannons mounted on the front, AA weapons on the back and Energy Gatling guns on the sides and top. Operated by 8 (the sole purpose of this tank is to hit enemies were they hurt, this tank is slow but fast than its brother. Any enemy force that comes into close range will wiped out within seconds whether it be in land or air)

- Class 6 ((The Thrones)) High power energy cannon at front, AA and energy weapons in the front and back. Operated by 18. (This mobile fortress is more powerful than 3 G-1s put together. The main function of this tank is for it to act as a mobile bass of operation on the feld with the defense that has the capability of holding back army and defending its generals and personals)

((You can imagine how they look like if you want))

Air force

-Class 1 ((Screamers)) twin energy machine guys at the front. Operated by 1 (Light weight small fighter that has the capability of hovering and flying up to speeds of 250km ((you would see the on killzone 1))

- Class 2 ((Dropship)) ((same as the one from the killzone game but with energy weapons and can drop off up to 12 troop's))

- Class 3 ((Dropper)) unlike the other aircraft this one is heavily armored and escorted by Screamers. Operated by 7 (Its only function in battle is to drop booms. What it lacks in fire power gains in defense and speed going up to 295km at its top speed)

Navel

- Class 1 ((Destroyers)) (Same as the US army buy with energy weapons and high power stealth systems)

There was more to the report but that would have been just a big spoiler for all for you. I know that some want to know if the Airships will be the same as the ones on Code Geass. I am going to try and work it in, The story is going to be as close to the Anime so please bear with me this is my first fanfic. There will be a Massive time skip after this but don't worry it wont be too long.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I hope this is better than the last one

I do not own Code geass or anything else

Chapter 4 THE RISE OF PESTILENCE

The Ghettos, home to what remained of the Tokyo inhabitants. In the streets you would find people whether they be man woman or children starving, searching through trash for food, wearing old dirty clothing, suffering from drug uses which were manly "Refine" that could allow the use to experience pass memories as in their head. But what made the Ghettos were the decaying buildings, as the Bratannian colony grew the buildings were removed destroyed and the residents were ether forced onto the streets or killed. Whenever this happen the media would cover it up; saying that the buildings were housing terrorist or unfortunate accidents happened. And no one could do anything about.

The third prince of Britannia wanted nothing more than to have the Ghettos completely wiped out so he could remodel it into his own image. But to do so he would need to the residents as he called "elevens" removed for good. But having a Ghettos filled with elevens removed would take too long in his mind, and killing they without a good reason would get him removed from the line of the throne.

Sitting in his office contemplating over what to do; reports of his project-R were coming in. Project-R would secure his seat on his father's throne if it worked. It main goal was to make immortal soldiers out of the blood and DNA that his scientist collected from the immortal woman whose name they called C.C. So far the project turned up nothing but bad result and they were forced to put her under inhuman test. But the report that he read said that there had been no further results in the soldiers they had tested the drugs they made from blood. They all ended up dead.

Project-R had completely failed. If he couldn't get immortal soldiers out of her; he might as well make what use she had left.

"Bartly, seal her up in a capsule and send her to the docks" he order on his phone

"Sir?" Bartly said with sweat running down his face "What if she gets intercepted?"

"That's the point you idiot" he said with venom in his voice "Have our informant in the Ghettos leak the information out to the terrorist. It gives us reason for wiping the rest of those elevens out" he smiled

Under the Ghettos laid Vault 8 of Japan. This Vault was one of the largest built before the war and could hose thousands of people. Its main function of was to train and militarise an army with the latest technology from Vault 13. Already they had military power of a small army that could take on a large force. The ones that trained the soldier were both from Helghan and were lost Japanese soldiers who managed to get away as the war ended. These men were determined to train their men till they collapsed and making the deadliest army the world would ever see. The Helghan army.

The Overseer is Kyoshiro Neko, the sister of Kyoshiro Tohdoh the miracle worker. When the supreme commander of Helghan had offer her the job she was ecstatic at first and took her a long time and convincing to go join him leaving her brother in the dark and behind. At first she wanted nothing to do with the Vaults and wanted to stay beside her twin, but Lelouch press on and was in the end able to convince her to join. There was fallout between the two of them when she tried to get her brother and the holy swords to follow, she sided with the Helghast and he sided with the JFL. In combat experience she was a lot stronger than her brother with a sword and knightmare, including the fact they were equally great strategist.

Sitting in her office she was looking over the reports of the training her men had been going under. She herself along with the Overseer work had trained her own four holy swords, and they were a lot stronger than the ones her brother had come up with thanks the JFL. Her three sword members were consistent not just of Japanese but had a full blood Bratannian, a man from Australia, and a soldier from Helghan. Each one of them had their own story and a lot of blood lust from Bratannia.

Jeff Gilbert was a outcast to the Gilbert family. When asked to cut down a group a children that were housed by resistance in the U.E he did the unthinkable and disobeyed spearing the children. He was caught with high treason in letting the enemy get away and was sentence to life. His family disowned him not knowing the true story. But in truth he had no love for his family and didn't care what they thought of him. He was broken out of prison by Neko herself and was given the option to join the Helghan; he signed up right away and made it in the ranks. Soon Neko took interest in him for his swordsmanship and skills. He was the first to join her holy swords.

The next person was Gorden from Australia. When Bratannia had started to use Australia as a weapon test field he took up arms and started to defend whoever he could. Because of his skills and tactics on the field he was known as the outback ranger, but was soon caught and sentence to death. The Helgast broke him out when raiding a transport ship to Japan. He signed up without being asked and sent to Vault 8 were he meet Neko.

The forth member was Unknown that they picked while observing his training. This person was a odd one. During a raid on a research in Japan they had come across this person locked away, he had no recollection of himself or his past life, all that he could remember was waking up one day and was injected with unknown chemicals. His speed and agility was inhuman including strength and intellect. The only name that he had given himself was the one on the cell door. V.

The four of them including her were known as the four riders. Neko took the title of death for the way she fought. Gorden took the title of Pestilence for the toxics gases that he used in overcrowded enemies. Jeff took the title of Famine, due to his anger at the greed and urges of Bratannian soldiers he had seen in his time in the military he would go out of his way and make examples of them. V took the title of war, when seen what he could do on the battle field during an overseas one in Africa no one dared to cross his path.

Just as she was about to call it a night one of the Intel officers came in with a USB drive

"Madam Overseer you need to see this"

Watching the conversation that Clovis was having with Bartly and his plan to wipe out the people above them made her worry. If Vault 8 then they would have to relocate and be set back months of reorganizing the staff and troops, plus there was the most likely chance of being caught. What got her real attention was the Project-R that Intel was having a hard time digging up. And now the main subject of project-R would be in their reach.

"Tell the informant he did good work. Right now I need to speak to High Overseer"

The officer saluted her and left the room.

In his room at the Ashford Academy Lelouch spent most of his time looking over reports from the Vaults stationed in Japan. Then and now he would reports from Helghan and letters from his sweat sister and the council. It had been boring since he had arrived to Japan with Anderson, since then he stuck himself behind a desk or visited Vaults. Sometimes he would challenge a noble to a chess match and wipe him clean of all his money.

Coming out his train of thought he headed down to the basement level of the student council room. What none of the students, teachers or staff but a few was that the Academy had been funded and built by the Helghast people. The elder Ashford had been big supporters of Lelouchs mother, but his son and daughter in law saw her as weak woman and decided to stay in the homeland. After a while in the homeland the Ashford's were having money problems and were sent to Japan after the war. It was there that Lelouch had contacted the elder Ashford, since then they had brought the land and built the school right on top of the Vault making it the last place anyone would suspect.

Arriving at the basement a staff officer was waiting for him.

"Thank god here sir. Overseer need to speck with you"

He was led into down tunnels which workers and staff men stood and saluted him. In Vault 12 only Helghats soldiers were posted there so it made it easy for him to walk around without his mask and outfit he would use as Zero when speaking to none Helghast and those he found trust worthy.

In the confines room were the 18 Overseers of Japan in holographic form.

"What do you have to report Neko" He asked taking a seat

"One of my informants was able to send us information of Clovis little project-R" she replied "Clovis has deemed it to be fail"

"Immortal soldiers" Cercil spat "From the reports of his volunteers that he's been testing the drug have made many of the un saveable, thank god he stopped"

"He's doing something worse with it now" Neko said "He's going to have information leak to the resistance group in the above me and clam it to be poisons gas when is Project-R inside. There he will launch a full scale assault on the Ghettos killing everyone there and will most likely be able to find Vault 8"

"We can't allow this" said Vault 16 Overseer

"Here here" said Overseer 15

"I guess my half brother has gone too far this time" Lelouch said "How long until your can have your men ready to fight" he asked Neko

"They're on high alert at the moment"

"Do we know where the resistance group moving the truck is now?"

"Where tracking them no sir, there should be getting the truck now sir"

"Monitor the truck and cargo for now: I'll be on my way there to intercept it with Anderson"

"You're going yourself sir?" asked Neko with worry

"If the black king dose not lead then what right does he have to lead at all"

Time skip to the subway tunnels

Kallen and her brother Naoto had come to a stop in the Subway tunnels. They had been chassed and shot at when they were discovery by the Bratannian military led by Clovis, they had managed to get away but they were in terrible shape. Kallen had cuts and burses on her body due to the crash they were in earlier, nothing permanent. But it was Naoto that was in worse shape: the front window had shattered earlier send shards of glass to one side of his face blinding him on in the right eye. One of the bullets from the southlanders had just clipped him in the stomach; somehow he found himself alive and breathing but wouldn't last much longer.

Kallen was still unconscious since the crash, as she laid there he looked at her for a second. His sister had alway been with him, on his side right from birth. Since the end of the war their mother had become a maid while their father remarried a noble woman. He knew that their mother stayed for them even if his sister couldn't see it. He could hear soldiers coming down the tunnel and closing in. Not wanting to see his sister be handed to him he did something both selfish and caring. He set the timer on.

Susaku Kururugi made his way the cargo truck. He has just alerted his commander of the location of the cargo truck.

Ever since he had became a Honnery Bratannain soldier he had wondered why his other elevens chose violence and terrorism to get what they wanted. Whenever he saw on the news that there was a terrorist attack he wondered if they believe they were making a difference like he was trying to. Every time someone was killed, or a boom went off the elevens would be blamed. That is why he was trying to stop people from dying, not for himself but the others who had nothing to do with the terrorist, who wanted nothing to do with war.

"Get out of the Truck!" he called out aiming his rifle at the driver's side.

He could see the driver as clear as day, he was shocked to see the man still alive from the amount of damage that had been done to him. Thinking that the driver was harmless he lowered his weapon and walk towards the truck. Thought knowing he was shot by someone behind the cargo.

Kallen step out from behind the truck with the sniper rife in her hands. She had just shot the Ex Prime Minsters son without knowing it.

"Are you ok Naoto" she asked

"Never felt better" he joked

She helped her brother out from the driver side of the and laid him down on the side of the truck,

"You need to get out of here Kallen" Nagoto said with a weak voice "I armed it already"

"Are you mad!'

"Take one of the gas masks in the truck and run for it!" he yelled at her

Before she could speak Bratannian soldier came out of the dark with weapons amid at both of them. Both of them were struck with fear but didn't show it, they didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

Thump, thump, thump. The sound of metal feet running down towards them. The soldiers looked around wondering what wondering what direction the sound of stomping feet were coming from. Some of them even with their experance were starting to sweat.

"What the hell is…" the soldier wasn't able to finish his sentence because he was bitten in half by a hound like robotic dog. It was bulky like and looked like it could take a punch.

"What the…."

The soldiers were fired upon by a chain gun that had been mounted upon the top of the hound. Within a few sort moment the soldiers were all dead and the brother and sister were trying to contemplate in what had happened. The hound noticed them and fear struck their face when it turned to them. It slowly crept up to them: coming right up to them looking right at them with it razor sharp teeth dripping with blood.

"Enough my pet" said a female voice coming out of the dark "Their not our enemy" The hound backed off obeying the voice "Sorry about that but he gets bitey when it see's Bratannians"

Out of nowhere a woman reviled herself: she was wearing a type of uniform that nether of the sibling recognized, most of her face was darkened by the hooded cloak that she wore with a sniper rifle carried behind her.

"Commander we found project-R. What do you want to do with the resistance cell?" she called on her radio

"What are their conditions?"

"The female his minor bruising, but it's the male that I'm worried about"

"Medical support is on their way. Hold tight until you receive further orders"

"Understood sir" Taking out a first aid kit and handed it to the female "If I was you I would patch him up, no telling when help is going to get here"

"Who are you?" Kallen asked

"Me, I'm a Helgast"

The Normandy hovered over the Shinjuku Ghettos while in stealth mode. Stealth mode made it impossible to be picked up on radar or be seen by the human eye. I could go invisible for a long period of time.

On the throne chair which gave a clear view of the holograph map in front of him, Lelouch was watching enemy movement on the holograph seeing what his brothers forces were doing. So far the Ghetto's was cut off from the rest of the world, road blocks were in place and the media were calling it a terrorist brake down. No matter what happens today the public would be ignorant of what was really going down there, nor did the public care.

"How many men do you have stationed at the moment?" he asked Neko through radio

"three hundred men ready and waiting my lord. Snipers, troops, hounds and heavies. We already have 50 Knightmares at the ready as well"

"A wonderful arsenal Neko. You're a credit to the Helgast my Lady"

"I thank you for the praise my Lord" she said with deep red cheeks "My men are yours to command"

In Vault 8 every screen from phone to computer showed their leader Zero in all his glory. He stood tall wearing a black leather long coat, black boots, gloves and bulletproof vest and mask.

"My soldiers of Vault 8, soldiers of Japan I am Zero" said calmly "Many of you would have heard a rumour that the Shinjuku Ghettos is under sedge by Clovis's forces', this is true" booing and cries of anger shock the Vault "But this I promise you: the history of these day shall be written in the blood of our enemy, by crushing the army of our enemies and taking control the weapons the sort to use against us and turning them against one another. We will not be fighting for ourselves but the those that could not join us!" the cries of anger turned into cheers "Years ago I and other under my command had brought you tighter, and we trained you so that you could retake what is rightfully yours. You have worked endlessly so we could stand as one against the enemy we all share. Bratannia. Sadly not all of Japan was able to join us, some did not want to, some have chosen to walk another path and some have turned against us. No matter who they are Japan will still live in them and we will be there to help them stand once more!" he paused "Our enemy may have shattered our bodies once all ready, but they have not broken or spirits. Even now they still advance on Japan to sizes with force they cannot claim by right; they cannot imagine what awaits them. WE WILL SMIGHT THEM OUT OF OUR SKYS" the cheers rang out through the halls "Though they sweep over our land like the sands of winter, never again shall we fall to them, never again shall we kneel to them. We will strike as one hand, as one body as one soul. And as our last breathe tears at their lungs. They will know Japan belongs to the Japanese"

The Shinjuku resistance group were having the worst day in their lives. Because of them the Bratanian force had coming barging in their homes. Hundreds were already dead and the more were dying by the minute. No one had heard from Kallen or her brother so far, the last radio call they got was: they were heading into the subway network. But they had lost contact after that and hadn't heard from them sice. Ogi wasn't a leader that was Nagoto's job. But since everyone looked up to him he took command not long ago, but everything was falling apart.

They were forced deeper into the Ghettos since the Bratannian's had overwhelming numbers and more powerful weapons. If they had Kallen with them and her Galasco they might have had more time getting people out of harm's way. But it wasn't meant to be.

Right now they had barricaded the old school that Ogi use to work in being a teacher; he knew one day he would find himself in a school. But didn't think he would be holding off a invading force with low standard weapons.

"Get all the wounded and civilians into the basement now!" he orderd

"Where all going to die" cried a child

He believed that to but didn't show it, he needed to keep clam for the rest of his group, if they started panicking they would be picked off like rats.

"Why the fuck are we even bothering with them!" yelled Tamiki "Let's just get out of here why we still have the chance" he complained

Ogi could handle Tamiki there and then. But right now he didn't need to take his crap.

"Just shut the fuck up Tamiki for once" said Naoni Inoue with a pissed off voice "Were in this mess because of you idiot"

"It's not my fault!"

They started bickering like school children he uses to teach. And it was driving him mad.

"Would you two cut it out and pull yourself together. For fuck sacks, were getting shot at and you two are bickering like school children" Ogi yelled "Tamiki, get down the basement and barricade yourself and the civilians. The rest of us are going to hold the military off and try and lure them away from here. Stay down there as long as it takes"

"Why the fu.."

Tamiki didn't finish his sentence since Ogi grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't fuck with me Tamiki, deep down you know you're the reason were in this mess, you told us about the gas and now you can take responsibility for it. Get down there and do what you're told" Tamiki ran off without complaint. Never had they seen Ogi so mad before, they had always thought of him as the clam one in the group, now taking the role as the leader he had a lot of pressure mounting on him "Check your ammo" he told the rest.

Running at full speed the hound were going through building to building marking enemy movement and taking down infantry unties with hesitation. Behind them troops were settings up heavy weapons alongside the building waiting for knightmares to come pass and ambushing them. It had been the first time in months that most of the troops had gotten out of the Vault; most troops (under a period of time) were given leave and allowed to go outside. The front line troops were the most experience in combating knightmare with standard class one weapons and were some of the first Japanese soldiers to be brought into the Vaults.

"Move it double time men, the knightmare will be moving down here any moment"

"Are we sure the civilians are in the school"

"Hounds located them not long ago. Clovis is sending his knightmares to finish them off down this part"

At the school the infantry that had been hunting the civilians down were now under attack from the hounds. First they had lost contact from the squads that were met to meet them at the school but believed that it was due to a small resistance group that was holding them up. They were so wrong. Within seconds before they knew what was happening half of them were bitten in half or turned into dust by the plasma weapons.

"What the hell are these things!" yelled one soldier

"Just keep shooting them!" cried another

But no matter what they did the heavily armoured hounds cut them down with ease.

"Like a knife through butter" said the hound trainer from the top of a building.

Each trainer was signed with seven hounds at the most. Each trainer was implanted with a control in their brains that gave them full control of their hounds. This made the trainer able to see what his or her hounds could see or hear I draw back of being a trainer was once you are given hounds they tend to make packs with them: like a normal person would with a dog or cat. If any of his or her hounds were ether destroyed the trainer would feel a empty hole in their heart, even if the hound was replaced that feeling would never go away.

Trainer Ko was a veteran and was his hounds, his hounds ever the first to come out of production and were the oldest of the old. His hounds had been well trained, treated and upgraded over the years and were known as the devil dogs in Africa for the overseas operations they did.

"Will done boys" he smiled "Hold position"

Inside the school Ogi and the other had just watch a horror show, the robotic like dogs had just ripped through Bratannnia soldiers like child's play.

"What the fuck are those?"

"Fuck if I know"

At the gate of the school a old male Japanese soldier in metallic amour walking to the front door. Without thinking Ogi opend the door and walked up the man.

"You in charge here boy"

"Yes, you're not a.."

"Not here to kill you or anything at like the matter, in fact I'm on your side" he smiled "I'm here to do two things. One; to protect you. Two; to tell you, you have a traitor in your group"

"Excuse me!"

"Hay don't look at me, I'm just here on orders. Don't blame me"

"Sorry but it's a bit hard to believe we have a traitor"

"Will ask yourself this, you find out that a gas capsule. Next thing you know the Bratannians are on your ass with guns blazing and destroying everything around you just for one gas capsule. Odd don't you think, Clovis sending a full force to destroy the Ghetto and everyone inside you, makes you wonder"

"Because it's toxic gas"

"And why how would any resistance group manage to get information in where it's going to be and when. Not even the seven hose of the six houses of Kyoto could find information like that"

Tamiki was seating, when he was ordered to give the information out he didn't think that this was going to happen. All he wanted to do was make a little money on the side to get in the good life and out of the shit hole he had been living in. But now he was stuck with a bunch of people in a basement with a baby that won't shut up.

"Shut that thing up before I shoot it in the head" he yelled

"He just scared" cried the mother

"Fucken people. Why the hell I'm even here" he complained

Right now he had wised he joined the rest of the Honnoery Bratannians. At lest he would be on the winning side.

"I said shut that thing up" he aimed his pistol at the mother. Right then he didn't care if killed them or not, there was no way he was going to get out of the Ghettos or not, the only thing he believed he could do at the moment is shot everyone there and try and make the soldiers believe that he was a undercover agent.

"That might work"

Ban. He shot the mother dead with her baby in her arms still crying. Everyone else couldn't believe what had happened; they thought he was meant to protect them. But here he was and had just killed a mother of one. He turned his gun to the rest of the people who now where huddling in the corner.

BAN BAN BAN

He opened fire on the without remorse believing that Ogi was in over his head and he himself would be able to get away with what he was doing scot free. But before he could finish the remaining half that were still alive the door burst opened and Tamiki was nearly crush by a hound.

"What the.." he didn't finish sentence, he was shot in the right arm letting go of his gun.

Nether Ogi or the other could believe what had happened, out of everyone in their group they would nether have thought of Tamiki as a traitor, but here he was butchering his own people.

Tamiki trying his best to get out of the situation reached for his gun but had his arm crushed by the hound. He screamed in pain before passing out.

"Check the wounded and find out what the fuck happened" orderd Ko

Lelouch had just got the report from Ko and the traitor in the resistance cell. The traitor name Tamiki was still alive and would be interrogated latter on. Looking at the map his men were moving closer towards the G-1 base without been noticed, Ambushes were working well with Clovis ordering his men to move in with any proper strategy in place. Sadly the Pure Bloods were giving his men problems and was making his operation take longer than it should have.

"The new commander of the Pure Bloods is a problem" he said to himself "Thoe I still need them alive I think his pride can take the damage. Pestilence you're up"

"Of course my lord" he said behind his mask

Gordon sat in his Knightmare called Z, a seventh generation Knightmare that had twice the speed of Sutherlands. For weapons it had two black claws that's fingers could be used as grapples and slice through almost anything. The frame had a slim and at the same time a bulky look to it, the head had a sickly looking mask at the front with a tattered cloak on its back.

"Revolution always start with me"

Knewll is the leader of a group known as the Pure Bloods, belonged to Prince Clovis personally and were able to do things outside military restrictions. When he was told that the Shinjuku Ghettos and everyone that called it their home were to be destroyed and killed he couldn't hold back his smile. But unlike him and some of the other Pure Bloods that showed their enthusiasm: there were some who wanted nothing to do with the operation, he had been trying to get a date with Viletta for the past year now but she had denied him over and over again. The dark skin woman was beautiful in all ways, smart, strong and didn't take shit from anyone. He didn't care that she was smart of strong; it was her body that made him attracted to her.

"Come on Viletta just one date" he said shooting a group of elevens dead

"Now's not the time" said Viletta

"Just one date and that all I'm asking" (Just one and I get to..)

His train of thought was stopped when a Knightmare jumped down from the sky.

Moving quickly he opened fire in it direction without a second thought but couldn't see what he was shooting at due to the dust cloud in his way.

"Whoever that was is dead now"

"That could be one of ours!" Viletta yelled

Knewll didn't care at the lest, he had Clovis right hand protecting him so killing one of their own didn't matter.

"The Young lady is right" said a voice in the dust "I could have been one of yours"

Clovis was having a hard time believing in what was happening. What meant to be a simple operation was now truing into a nightmare, his forces were being wiped out by a known enemy force. Calls were coming in about robotic beast, armed soldiers coming out of nowhere, being pushed back. What was worse that the idea of using project-R would get him removed from the line of his father's throne.

"This is unrepeatable" he said walking to the war table

"My Lord we have enemy movement... oh my god what is that thing" cried one of the Pure Bloods

On screen the image of the Z knightmare stood over the corpse of the Pure Bloods and their knightmares. Behind it the knightmares that his gauntlet had sliced were standing with him, Clovis thought he was dealing with traitors at first but taking a closer look he noticed that the cot pits had been ejected and the knightmares were moving on their own.

"Can you hear me Clovis" come the sound of a dark voice "Can you hear the voice Pestilence, the voice of your men's destruction"

With a wave of Z's the southlanders that moved on their own sprinted forward, Clovis and his generals watched in horror as their own weapons were being used against them. No matter how many bullets were shot through them the southlanders kept moving like savage animals.

"Loyd" he called out

"Yes my lord" said Loyd Pudding popping up onto the screen

"Can it do it, can it win"

"Please call it Lancelot sir"

Hoped you like it. I'm still working on other stories but I'll try and update as much as I can


End file.
